


Pinch Me I'm Dreaming

by Rozu_chan_happy_tomato



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe Original Characters, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozu_chan_happy_tomato/pseuds/Rozu_chan_happy_tomato
Summary: What if Harry wasn’t raised by the Dursleys, but by an eccentric next door married couple who just so happen to be magic (but a different kind)?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be a very serious fic. It is for fun, as well as for practice, so I hope you enjoy! The chapters are going to be short, sweet, and many.

Max and Sandra, two friends who were thirteen years of age, were walking home one summer’s evening from a fine game of hide-and-go-seek when they heard it. A strange wheezing sound that came from a shady looking alleyway. Glancing curiously at each other, they cautiously tip-toed into the alley where they saw what looked to be a police-box.

  
“A police-box,” Sandra commented.

  
“It says ‘Pull to Open,’” Max added, already reaching for the handle of the door. He hesitated. “What if there’s someone in there?”

  
“Then they have a good reason for being in there, and maybe we should go in there too, just in case,” Sandra suggested. “If you won’t, I will!” And with that, she yanked the door open.

  
“Sandra, wait!” Max called after her as she darted through the doorway, “I think I remember from class that police-boxes were mainly used to lock criminals into-“ he cut off as he followed her in, staring wide-eyed at the impressive scene. It looked like something out of a sci-fi novel.

  
“Max, what…” Sandra was inches away from him, staring around also. “It’s like someone fit a different dimension in that box…”

  
“Bigger-on-the-inside type spell, maybe?” Max suggested, suddenly feeling a little nervous. The gangly teen started to back up when he backed into something…somebody. Slowly, Max turned around. He cursed silently to himself. His magic with Art and Entertainment wouldn’t help in a battle situation. Unless, of course, he could captivate them to death. Sandra was more formidable, but it didn’t look like there were any plants in the immediate vicinity, and she couldn’t write a get-out-of-hell-free card, so all that was left was her magic with music. Which wasn’t as strong as her plant magic. Damn.

  
“What are you doing in my TARDIS?” The man – for it was a man – behind Max asked. Sandra whirled around as Max stared at the man. He looked a little like a monkey. A blue eyed, big eared, monkey. In a leather jacket. Max’s eyes traveled over his shoulder. The door was closed. Great.

  
“Um…” Sandra seemed, for once, at a loss for words.

  
“We heard a sound,” Max started, “and-“ he was cut off by the man in front of him.

  
“Let me guess, you lot decided to investigate,” he snapped, looking a lot miffed.

  
“Well, we were curious, you know,” Sandra snapped back, folding her arms and glaring at the man over her long nose.

  
“Sandra…” Max sighed, dragging his hand through his hair nervously. Sandra just scowled.

  
“Max,” she said with a mocking sigh. Max wrinkled his nose.

  
“Haven’t you heard that curiosity killed the cat?” The man asked, glaring right back at her.

  
“And haven’t you heard that satisfaction brought it back?” She demanded. “And while we’re at it, we might as well add that the phrase ‘blood is thicker than water’ is incorrect. It’s; ‘the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.’ Would you like me to go on with more incorrect sayings?” She had moved to Max’s side, and stood shoulder to almost-shoulder with him, presenting a united front.

  
“No,” the man seemed more amused now then angry. “No, you don’t.” Suddenly, the ground they were on decided to move, and there was a loud wheezing sound.

  
“That’s the sound we heard!” Sandra gasped as she clutched onto Max’s arm for dear life. Max was likewise clinging onto a convenient railing. The man was stumbling also, looking quite shocked at the turn of events.

  
“WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?” he yelled, scrambling over to some steps that the two teens were now noticing.

  
“NOTHING!” Sandra yelled back. “WE JUST OPENED THE DOOR!”

  
“YOU HAD TO HAVE DONE SOMETHING!” the man yelled back, pulling levers at some kind of consol. “AND HOW DID YOU OPEN THE DOORS ANYWAY?”

  
“IT SAID PULL TO OPEN!” Max shouted, wrapping his arm around Sandra and pulling her close after she almost hit her head on a railing. The man let out a frustrated shout, and the ground stopped shaking. The man muttered irritably and checked a screen.

  
“Do you two remember which dimension you’re from?” He asked casually. Max and Sandra stared at him, and then each other, with wide eyed. Mutely, they shook their heads. “Damn.” He said. “I only have enough left for one jump, but if it’s the wrong one…” he looked slightly apologetic. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid you’re both stuck in this dimension.” He grinned.

  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor.”

  
Max did the manly thing and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a bit of an AU here. Despite how it will look, the Dursleys aren't actually going to be all that bad in this fic, just sort of insufferable. Also, while I don't really have too much of a problem with Dumbledore, this is sort of a minor bashing fic. There is not going to be any outright bashing...I think...I dunno, I'll see where the characters take me. Well, if there is bashing, it isn't going to be extreme. Anywho, enjoy!

            Ten years. Ten years of intergalactic and inter-time travel with the Doctor. Six years, one marriage, and then another four years after they first met the Doctor (he changed his face once, and currently looked more like a crazy man then a monkey), he sat down with them (and Rose, whom the three had picked up and decided to keep) to have a chat.

            “I have a mission for you two.” He said. Max and Sandra glanced at each other and simultaneously raised an eyebrow. “It should only take…eh…twenty or so years.” Max blinked in slight surprise. Sandra let out a whoop and punched a fist in the air, blue-green eyes glittering with that same maniacal light that had somehow entered her eyes around the second year of their traveling with the Doctor.

            “So…” Max regarded the Doctor warily, “you wouldn’t be just dropping us off…and then forgetting about us…like Rapsacoricofalapatorious…would you?” The Doctor grimaced.

            “Ah. That…that was a…miscalculation…on my part.” He coughed, blushing furiously. “Won’t happen again. And the two of you won’t age a day, of course. Like always.” Sandra grinned crookedly.

            “You still want an answer for that, dontcha.” She said with a laugh. The Doctor sniffed.

            “Well, you know. Alternate dimension stuff. It messes with the wobble of the wibble wobble.” Max stroked his extended goatee in thought.

            “What does this…mission…entail that requires that the two of _us_ be the ones to carry it out?”

            “A child.” The Doctor replied immediately. Max stiffened, and Sandra’s crooked grin dropped the slightest bit. It wasn’t that they didn’t like children. Heck, they loved children. It was the _way_ the Doctor said it…

            “Abused?” Max asked, at the same time that Sandra asked,

            “Magic?” the Doctor nodded.

            “Yes.” He answered.

            “Abused _and_ magic, then?” Rose asked. “But hold up, I thought you said there was no such thing? As magic, I mean.”

            “I didn’t say that, did I?” the Doctor asked, genuinely confused. “Because that would make them,” he indicated Max and Sandra with a sweep of his hand, “a no such thing…people.” Rose gaped at Max and Sandra.

            “You’re magic?” She gasped. Sandra’s grin returned in full force.

            “Yup!” she answered happily. “And there’s other magic users on your version of earth too! They just use a different magic.”

            “There’s different kinds?” Rose asked, leaning forward.

            “Oh yes!” Sandra explained eagerly, “but there are only a few different kinds on your planet, and there are no people who use magic like Maxie-boy and I do. We’re classified as Mages. They’re Witches and Wizards.”

            “What’s the difference?”

            “Firstly,” Max jumped in, “they have to use a focal point to focus their magic to do specific things without exhausting their supply. We don’t. They have a variety of things they can do, from making fire to changing a desk into a pig, and we are only capable of using the Ambient Magic in our certain affinities.”

            “What are your affinities?” Rose asked, taking the information in with her usual zeal.

            “Ooo! Ooo! Me, me, me!” Sandra raised her hand like a child. “I have Ambient Magic in Plants, Music, and Writing!”

            “I have Ambient Magic in Art and Entertainment,” Max finished, smiling a little at Sandra’s enthusiasm. Rose blinked.

            “So is that why all those plants keep leaning to you when we walk by them?” She asked Sandra, who beamed and nodded excitedly.

            “And we are now moving back to the topic of the child.” The Doctor said, pushing his glasses up his face.

            “Yessir!” Sandra and Max said, sitting up straight. The Doctor glowered at them while Rose laughed.

            “He isn’t abused yet. He isn’t born. His fate isn’t set…yet.” The Doctor tapped a nervous rhythm on the table. “When he is, born, I mean, he’ll be sent to his Aunt’s house after a happy two years with his parents. Then, he’ll have a pretty unhappy life…for a long while.”

            “You already know?” Sandra asked, tilting her head to the side, “If you do, then isn’t that a future set in stone?”

            “It’s not set yet. Complicated. Don’t ask. Because it isn’t set, we can change the formula a bit. A nice couple who live next door who offer to look over the little guy. A lot. Introduce him to magic. Make his life good. I’ll pop by and do some adjustments to a thing that will be protecting him, and maybe you can take him on full time.” The Doctor looked at them seriously. “In fact, we should make that our goal.” Sandra, Max, and Rose nodded in agreement.

            “I’ve already tweaked a few things. Neighbors moved out because the husband got a promotion, and the house was bought by one John Smith as a present for his best friends who just got married.” Max chuckled a little at that. The Doctor flushed and coughed into his hand. “It’s about a year before the child is brought to the Aunt’s house.”

            “We keeping our names?” Sandra asked, munching on a muffin. Max blinked. _Where_ had she gotten that from?

            “Yes,” the Doctor said, also wearily eyeing the muffin. Sandra pulled another out from…somewhere…and tossed it to Rose, who bit into it happily.

            “Sandra Galactica Hara and Maximillian Estabon Hara it is, then.” Sandra chirped happily, ignoring the looks she was getting from the two men. She and Rose toasted each other with the half-eaten muffins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a few chapters written out past this, but Harry still hasn't appeared in those, so.... just bear with it :)

            It was the middle of the night in Little Whinging, Surrey, when a wheezing sound filled the air in the front yard of the house next door to Number Four on Privet Drive. Number Five had gone through some (rather disgusting, if you asked Petunia Dursley) changes in the last few days after the Johnsons moved away, and it was bought by one John Smith.

            One of the first things people would notice was that its color changed from the plain light brown brick color (as was the norm with all the houses on Privet Drive) to a sunshine yellow color with light blue trim. The front and back doors had taken a curious blue shade that matched the police box now decorating the front lawn quite nicely, and the fence that separated Number Five from its brothers was the same blue as the trim. The second thing people would notice (and Petunia Dursley _certainly_ did) was that the garden was far different from the gardens of its neighbors. It held the usual vegetables and such, as well as some rosebushes, but it also held flowers that shown a bright silver, a small sapling tree with copper colored leaves, and a bush with blood red leaves whose flowers, when the moon shown on them, would bloom a beautiful gold.

            There were many other odd things about Number Five’s garden, but what took the cake (so to speak) was a curious vine. It was a blinding pink, and seemed to enjoy trying to strangle Petunia Dursley whenever her horsey head craned snoopily over the fence.

            The oddest thing at the moment, however, was the box on the front lawn. It was a police box, which were undoubtedly still around here and there, though they were quickly disappearing. However, there was something strange about this one. Perhaps it was its color, which was a little too blue. Perhaps it was the energy surrounding it, which would make even Vernon Dursley yearn for adventure. But perhaps, if you had asked the chubby ginger cat who’d been sitting on the fence, it was because the box hadn’t been there only a few seconds before. One moment the yard was bare, with exception to the odd little garden, and the next moment, it just was _there_ , accompanied by a strange and oddly exciting wheezing sound.

            However, as it was the middle of the night, and no one was awake, no one witnessed it, and therefore missed the oddity. After a minute or two of silence, the door to the police-box creaked open, and four figures strolled out.

            “Wow, this place is dull,” Sandra remarked, wincing at the houses across the street. The only thing that differed between them were the numbers.

            “It is…I think you’re trying to kill us with boredom,” Max said, speaking partially to Sandra, and partially to the Doctor, who chuckled at their disgust.

            “You’re not going to die of boredom,” the Doctor reassured the two of them, slinging his arm around Rose’s shoulders, “ah, I hope. You shouldn’t…hm…” He rifled around in one of his trench coat pockets and pulled out two rings. They were skinny, and looked to be platinum. “These should help.” He tossed the rings in Sandra and Max’s direction and chuckled as they fumbled a bit before getting a firm grip on the rings.

            “Which hand does this go on?” Max asked. “Rings are particular about that sometimes.”

            “Right hand ring,” the Doctor replied. Sandra and Max immediately slid them onto the correct finger, and the rings shone golden for a moment before dying back to shiny platinum. “They’re to help the TARDIS keep track of where you are in the time stream. It helps me lock onto you, so I can pop in exactly when I need to,” he puffed up proudly after the explanation and smiled.

            “So… this _isn’t_ going to be like Rapsacoricofalapatorious, then,” Sandra remarked teasingly. The Doctor deflated comically.

            “Oh, let it go already!” he shot back, though a grin crept its way onto his face.

            “Never!” Max sang, ruffling the Doctor’s hair. The time lord slapped his hand away and muttered angrily about married couples and where exactly their teasing should go. Sandra, Rose, and Max laughed. The Doctor sniffed and dragged Rose back to the TARDIS.

            “All of the furniture is in the house already, and the neighbors know that you arrived early this morning. They like to talk. Ta!” With that, the door closed. A minute passed before Rose opened the door back up and skipped out to them.

            “He forgot to give you the keys,” she said with a grin. “This one’s for the house, and this one is for the car. He wanted to say that we’ll be back in about a week your time to see how things are going.” She looked over her shoulder and lowered her voice. “Between you two and me,” she said, eyes twinkling conspiratorially, “I don’t think he’ll be able to stay away that long.” Sandra and Max smiled fondly.

            “We’d be disappointed if he did,” Max admitted.

            “I’d be bored stiff if he managed to hold off visiting for a week!” Sandra added, taking the keys from Rose. Rose laughed, hugged the two tightly, and then skipped back to the TARDIS, closing the door lightly behind here. A wheezing sound filled the air, and the box was gone as it had come, leaving a lonely couple staring at the place it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the timeline is switched around a bit I think...I'm not quite sure. Also, if it seems odd that Dudley is eating solids, I took that from JK Rowling, who had Dudley complaining about cake when he was a baby. I don't know, if anything seems off, guys, it's an AU. I can do what I want! :D
> 
> Also, This chapter is detail rich, because I'm only explaining what the inside of the house looks like one time.
> 
> Also, the house is kinda like how my dream house looks...
> 
> Also, there are a lot of "also's" in this note.
> 
> Also, if anyone knows how to get rid of that note on the bottom, please let me know. This is not a "teaser chapter ;)", even though Harry still hasn't appeared.

            “Well, we might as well head inside,” Max said with a small sigh.

            “I wonder what kind of car he got us,” Sandra mused as they linked hands and strolled up the small walk to the front door.

            “Hopefully a nice one,” Max answered, gesturing at the door. “After you, milady.”

            “How kind, my good sir!” Sandra laughed, sticking the housekey in the keyhole. The door looked exactly like the door to the TARDIS, complete with the ‘pull to open’ sign.

            “He really likes to make things seem like home, doesn’t he,” Max said, patting the door as Sandra opened it.

            “He _can_ be sentimental when he tries!” Sandra said, darting into the house. “I wonder if we have a bigger on the inside fridge!” Max rolled his eyes and grinned, shutting the door behind him.

            “You and your food!”

            “You know it!”

            Max took the time to look around. He was standing in the entryway, which looked a tad familiar for some reason. He eyed the walls, the oak banister on the staircase, the rotary phone, and the Grandfather clock in the alcove where the rotary phone was located. Then it hit him.

            “Sandra!” He called.

            “Yes?” She called back, sounding a little perplexed.

            “Remember that amazing BBC show about the vets?”

            “All Creatures Great and Small? The one based off James Wight’s experiences as a country vet, right?”  

            “Yeah, the entryway looks like the entryway in Skeldale house. Even the stairs.” With that, Sandra zoomed back into the entryway to gape.

            “You’re right!” She gasped. “And you’d better come and see the living room and kitchen.” Max followed her as she leapt back through the door. When Max walked through, he blinked. It seemed like he had walked from one century into another. In this room – _living room_ , his mind supplied – there was what looked to be medieval leather and wooden chairs surrounding a seemingly sloppily made wooden table. There was a fireplace in the far wall, and it looked to be cobbled together with stone. The walls made the room look as though it was a nice little log cabin.

            “Wha-“ Max broke off as Sandra beckoned to him from another doorway.

            “It’s Ranger’s Apprentice,” she explained, waving her hand at the living room. “You’re going to fall in love with the kitchen, if I know you.” Max darted over to Sandra and peered in, eyes going wide with delight. It looked like the kitchen from Sherlock!

            “There’s even a microscope on the table!” Max crowed, tugging on Sandra’s bright blue wavy hair. Sandra laughed.

            “He’s geeked this place out for us!” She cheered, “I’m going to kiss him when I see him next!”

            “I will too!” Max agreed, “This is wonderful!”

            “Let’s check out the upstairs!” The two of them raced up the stairs, laughing and stumbling over each other in a playful fight to the top. They stopped short when they reached the upstairs hallway to stare. This also seemed to be medieval themed. The walls were painted a royal blue with silver crowns and jewels spotting it here and there. Mounted on the walls were replica swords that Sandra immediately recognized. “That’s Lightning!” She gasped, pointing at a silver sword with a purple jewel capping the pommel. She glanced around at the other swords. “And that’s Griffin!” This one was a broadsword that seemed to have been forged like the Japanese Katana. “It’s Tortall themed!” Max nodded. The Tortall series was a good one, though he hadn’t gotten into it like Sandra had. He was more interested in the Circle of Magic series by the same author (mainly because the characters had powers like he and Sandra did, and utilized them in similar ways).

            “That looks like the bathroom,” Max commented, pointing at one of three doors. It was painted a light green. He opened it and peered inside while Sandra gawped at a painting of what looked to be an aerial view of Corus. Max blinked at the inside.

            “Sandra, I think he’s still obsessed with Totoro.” She was immediately ducking under his arm to stare at the bathroom. The walls were painted to look like Totoro’s clearing, complete with a sleeping Totoro behind the toilet. The toilet was green, and had a fuzzy cover for the lid that had the four Totoros in descending order on it. There was a rug for your feet that had Totoro with Mei and her older sister. The sink was green like the toilet, and so was the shower. There was a little framed picture of Max, Sandra, and the Doctor a few days after they first were thrown into _this_ universe, and then a picture framed next to that was one of the three of them and Rose a few days after the Doctor changed his face.

            “I wonder what our bedroom looks like,” Sandra muttered, eyeing the fuzzy Totoro’s wearily. Max laughed and gently shut the door.

            “Let’s go find out!”

            It was Hobbit and Lord of the Rings themed. One wall (across from the bed) held a beautiful mural of Rivendale, while another (which had the windows) held the Shire. There was a door (which they surmised led to a closet) that was round and painted green, with a brass doorknob right smack in the middle. Down and a little to the right was the rune that Gandalf had carved into the door, and it was glowing a cheery blue. Their shared bed seemed to be two barrels stuck together with half cut off, and their bedding was earthy colors. On the wall next to their bed was a bookshelf, full of all the books a person would ever want to read. Sandra pushed the round green door open and peeked inside.

            “Holy closet, batman!” She exclaimed, “He’s given us Narnia too!” Max plopped his whiskery chin on top of her head and blinked at the replica of ‘the closet’ he was confronted with. There was nothing else on the other side of the door, just that.

            “Huh,” he said, blinking. “I hope he’s used bigger on the inside tech. Our clothes won’t be able to fit in there otherwise.” Sandra chuckled and opened the door. They blinked. It was a hallway.

            “He _definitely_ used bigger on the inside tech,” Sandra said, walking inside. Max followed cheerfully, whistling as they walked. They walked for what seemed like a minute before the hallway opened into what looked like a library/closet. One half held two stories of clothes, which looked like the closet on the TARDIS, yet another bit of home carefully squirreled away, and the other half held two stories of books, complete with a sliding ladder.

            “I’m a bit sad that’s the only Narnia thing,” Sandra remarked, nodding in the direction they came.

            “Look again,” Max said, pointing at the far wall. It was a changing landscape. One moment it was a winter landscape with a singular lit lamppost, and the next it was Cair Paravel, shining majestically over the sparkling water. It changed seamlessly, scene after scene from the books. Sandra smiled when it showed the edge of the world.

            “He didn’t forget after all.” She said, leaning against Max, who pulled on her hair again.

            “Let’s go see what’s behind the other two doors,” he suggested, smiling as the wall changed to show the Pevensie’s coronation. He and Sandra walked back out of the room-that-wasn’t, and closed the doors behind them.

            “I love him in the most platonic way,” Sandra remarked as they walked to the nearest door to their bedroom. Max smiled.

            “Me too.” They opened the solid oak door, stared for a moment, and then started laughing. It was King Arthur’s chambers from Merlin.

            “There’s even another fireplace!” Sandra gasped out, clutching her stomach. Max raked his hand through his hair, leaning heavily against the doorway.

            “Our guests will certainly feel like royalty,” He commented, calming down a bit. Sandra hooted in delight and closed the door. She beamed at Max, and he felt a rush of affection warm him. Max smiled back, feeling the love lend a glow to his eyes. Sandra seemed to see it, as her beaming smile turned up a watt, and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Taking his hand, she pulled him to the last door. It was at the end of the hallway, and looked rather plain in comparison to the others, but they shrugged and opened it anyway. It wasn’t a room with any particular theme. It was a nice calm yellow color with one small bed in the corner (for the child, though the Doctor hadn’t gotten around to telling them his name) that had guard rails, and an oak dresser on the wall across from the window. The dresser itself wasn’t elaborate, being about three feet tall with three rows of drawers.

            “I guess it’s so the little tyke can choose the theme himself,” Max said with a smile. Sandra nodded and then yawned.

            “Tired?” Max asked.

            “Exhausted,” Sandra answered, turning around so her face was buried in Max’s shoulder. “Wanna sleep.” Max rolled his eyes with a grin and picked her up. She yelped as she was tossed over his shoulder.

            “This isn’t a proper way to carry your Queen!” She announced, smacking Max’s butt. Max just laughed and put her down gently on their bed.

            “We can get a better look at things tomorrow,” he promised, kissing her head. Sandra wrinkled her nose at him and yanked her black combat boots off before wriggling under the covers, evidently too tired to care that she was going to sleep in her overall shorts and red t-shirt. Max contemplated his tweed trousers, white business shirt, light blue tie, and tweed waistcoat, shrugged, kicked off his loafers, tugged his tie over his head, unbuckled his belt and let it fall to the ground with his shoes, and took off his waistcoat before slipping under the covers. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt so he wouldn’t suffocate, and scooped his already sleeping wife into his arms before falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

            Later that morning (because it was midnight when Max and Sandra arrived), Petunia Dursley glowered over her hedges at Number Five. Her lovely Duddy-kins was in his carrier, playing oh-so-cutely with one of his teething toys, at her feet while she trimmed the bushes. That house was an eyesore. Blue of that shade and yellow of _that_ shade didn’t go together well, and that pink plant was positively _freakish_.

            “I certainly hope none of those _freaks_ have decided to move here,” Petunia muttered with a sniff. All the same, she thought, she should welcome in the new neighbors. Their friend had said they would have arrived very early that morning. Petunia nodded. She would bring over scones to welcome them in at one in the afternoon. She glanced at her wristwatch. 11 am. Just enough time to make a fresh batch.

            Meanwhile, in ‘the eyesore house’, Max and Sandra were just waking up.

            “My mouth tastes like a mouse died in it and then rotted,” Sandra muttered, smacking her lips. “I bet it smells bad too.”

            “Probably. Mine tastes the same,” Max grumbled into his pillow. Sandra contemplated the ceiling.

            “Does this place only have _one_ bathroom, or did we not explore as thoroughly as we thought?” Sandra asked finally. “Because it would be awful strange to share one bathroom with _everyone_ in the house.” Max grunted. He wasn’t a morning person. “We haven’t seen the car, either,” Sandra added after a moment. She slowly counted to ten, and right when she reached ten, Max shot up.

            “Car!” He shouted, scrambling out of bed. Sandra laughed at his predictableness, and slipped out of bed herself. She squinted as she admired her husband. He was very handsome, with messy light brown hair and an extended goatee. He had calm brown eyes, a slim nose, slightly curved mouth, and an inverted triangle face. Currently, his nose was wrinkled as he tried and failed to straighten out the wrinkles on his business shirt. Sandra laughed again when she saw that half of his shirt was hanging loose, not tucked neatly into his trousers like normal.

            “I’m a mess,” he muttered.

            “You’re _my_ mess,” Sandra teased, grinning crookedly at him.

            Max liked it when she grinned at him like that. Giving up on his clothes, Max smiled at Sandra, taking in her face, even though he’d seen it a thousand times before. She had bright blue hair (currently a mess) that hung in waves down to the top of her shoulder blades, a long and slightly crooked nose (it had been broken during the Rapsacoricofalapatorious fiasco), maniacal blue-green eyes, a slightly crooked mouth, and a square shaped face. One of her hands traveled up to her hair, and she grimaced when she was met with a rat’s nest.

            “That’s what we get for not getting ready for bed, I guess,” she joked, standing up and stretching. Max’s eyes traveled down her body. She was curvy, which was nice. Dragging his thoughts away from R-rated territory (they were married for long enough that Honeymoon time was long over, but their love still grew each day), Max contemplated the bathroom situation.

            “I would’ve thought that this bedroom would have a bathroom. Because it’s the _Master_ bedroom,” he looked around.

            “Maybe there’s a trick to it?” Sandra suggested, walking over to the mural of Rivendell. “You’re the artist here, is there anything off?” Max walked over and examined the mural critically. There was a small smudge on one of the statues that looked a lot like something the Doctor’s Sonic Screwdriver would’ve made. Curious, Max touched his finger to it. There was a click, and a doorknob appeared.

            “Cool beans!” Sandra cheered, twisting the knob and pushing. The door gave way to reveal a bathroom like the one on the Thousand Sunny in One Piece. There was a green sink and a mirror that doubled as a cupboard. A hole in the floor led to another room (via ladder) that used bigger on the inside tech for the toilet, which was the same color as the sink. The toilet room was cheerily lit with torches that didn’t seem to burn at all. There was another door (from the starting point) that led into an exact replica of the Japanese style bath that was on the Thousand Sunny.

            “This is nice,” Sandra said with a grin. There was even a window that looked out onto an ‘ocean’.

            “Now that we know there’s more than one bathroom…” Max looked at the already stocked soaps and shampoos, “want to take a bath to get the stink off us?” Sandra grinned, and they bathed (admittedly, there were some hijinks, and the actual bathing part took a much shorter time then they were in the bath for, but this author is uncomfortable with writing that stuff).

            When they were dressed (and the wonderful Narnia closet provided clothes that a person could only find on the TARDIS), Max in a tweed waistcoat and trousers along with a light blue dress shirt and a darker blue tie (to match Sandra’s hair), Sandra in a darker pair of overall shorts and a light brown t-shirt with orange swirls (to match Max), Sandra slipped on her black combat boots, Max slipped on his loafers, and they made their way downstairs to find the garage door. They found it next to the front door. It was located where the door to the surgery was in All Creatures Great and Small, and the door was even decorated as such. Sandra grinned and opened it, looking through. She squealed.

            “It’s amazing!” She gasped. Max immediately looked over her head. It was a 1936 Ford Woody Wagon. The side-paneling was a light wood, and the hood of the car was painted a dark blue. Sandra and Max immediately rushed over and opened the doors, looking inside. The seats were dark brown leather, the wheel thin and black. The stick shift was on the floor between the seats, and there were three circles behind the wheel on the dash. One to show speed, one to show gas, and one to show the time. There was a sticky note on the dash. While Sandra took the sticky note and read it, Max looked in the back. There were two more seats, separated in the middle, and a large trunk space area. He glanced up. The ceiling was also wood paneling, though on the outside it was covered with black canvas, and there was a light in the middle of the ceiling.

            “He says ‘Yes, thank me. Also, it will stay cool in the summer and warm in the winter, and I’ve fiddled with it a bit so it doesn’t need gas. Otherwise you would be polluting a lot, and I know Poison Ivy wouldn’t like that.” Sandra said. “How did he know my favorite villainess was Poison Ivy?”

            “Maybe because you dressed like her that one Halloween, remember?”

            “Was that before or after we were married?”

            “Uh…both, I think.”

            “Ah.” Satisfied with the car, the two looked around the garage. It looked surprisingly like the inside of the TARDIS, just without the consol.

            “I think I’ve mentioned I loved him before…” Sandra said, staring around at the comforting decoration.

            “I know, me too,” Max agreed, smiling over at her. They left the garage with light hearts.

            “Food?” Sandra asked as they entered the kitchen.

            “Food.” Max agreed as he walked over to the fridge. There was a bison skull above the fridge, and it was wearing headphones. “Lovely.”

            “There are beakers instead of cups,” Sandra announced as she rummaged around the cupboards. “Though, there are mugs too, for hot drink. They’re themed as well.”

            “There aren’t any severed heads or fingers in the fridge,” Max said, a tad disappointedly. “But there is bacon,” he added with a smile in his voice.

            “Let’s have that.” Sandra reached over his head to grab a jug of milk. “That, milk, and tomatoes.”

            “Sounds delicious.” Max said, pulling the bacon out of the meat drawer.

            “As always, you cook,” Sandra reminded him.

            “I don’t think I would let _you_ near the stove anymore if my life depended on it,” Max retorted, rolling his eyes as he remembered the exploding muffin incident.

            “That clock is the first twelve elements on the periodic table,” Sandra noticed in a blatant attempt to change the subject. Max smiled, and let her.

            “So, what time is it?”

            “Uh, almost Hydrogen.”

            “So, almost One oclock.”

            “Eyup.” There was companionable silence as the bacon snapped, crackled, and popped in the pan; broken only by the occasional tuneless hum from Sandra or the light tap of Max’s fingers on the side of the stove.


	6. Chapter 6

            “Bacon’s done. I’ll just cut up the tomatoes now.” Max had just turned off the stove and got the bacon on a plate covered in paper towels to blot excess grease off them with when the doorbell rang. But it wasn’t a regular doorbell, no. It was Moonlight Sonata. Sandra rolled her eyes irritably and stalked to the door, muttering under her breath about ‘stupid Time Lords’, and ‘why can’t they leave well enough _alone_ ’. Taking a deep breath once she arrived at the door, she smoothed the front of her overalls and plastered a nice (and very, _very_ fake) smile on her face.

            “Good afternoon,” Sandra said pleasantly to the horse-faced woman in front of her. The woman was blond, and was wearing a ‘typical’ housewife dress. Her face was also looking a bit pinched. Sandra saw the woman glancing up at her hair, and assumed that the woman didn’t approve of the color. The woman was also carrying a rather fat baby on one hip, a plate of scones in her other hand.

            “Good afternoon,” the woman greeted in a rather grating voice. “I am Petunia Dursley from next door, and I’ve come to welcome you into the neighborhood.” When the woman didn’t immediately move away from the door, Sandra assumed she was waiting to be let in. With another pleasant (and totally fake) smile, Sandra stepped to the side.

            “Do come in,” She said in fake warmth, “my husband was just making the two of us a late breakfast, but company would be lovely.” Petunia stepped into the house haughtily, handing the plate of scones (one had miraculously made its way into the baby’s too chubby hand) to Sandra.

            “You have a _lovely_ garden,” Petunia told Sandra. There was something in her voice that told Sandra that Petunia most certainly did _not_ think her garden lovely, and in fact thought exactly the opposite.

            “Is it?” Sandra asked, “I wouldn’t know. When we arrived, it was too dark to see much of anything. I wouldn’t be surprised if th-John had painted the house neon pink to tease Max and I. I loved the door though, bit of an inside joke between the three of us.” Petunia seemed to soften just a little at the news that Sandra didn’t know what was in the garden. The two (plus a baby) walked to the kitchen.

            “You have an interesting house,” Petunia said, lips pursing at the obvious clash in eras. Sandra kept her smile plastered on her face diligently.

            “Ah, another of John’s little jokes. He likes to theme rooms.” Sandra didn’t bother to explain anymore, as they had reached the kitchen, and Petunia was now staring at the bison skull in horror.

            “That’s Brutus,” Max commented, “don’t mind him, he’s harmless.” He had cleared off three spots on the (admittedly Sherlock worthy) messy table and set the spots with three plates. A platter of bacon and a platter of sliced tomatoes were set in the center next to the microscope. He had also filled one more beaker with milk, and, seeing the baby, he swiftly opened a cupboard and shifted through it a bit until he pulled out a white colored tin cup that Sandra thought looked a little like what Mallock from All Creatures would drink out of. He filled that with milk as well as the two women sat at the table and set it in front of Petunia, who murmured a thank you while staring at the skull like it had done her a personal injury. Sandra set the scones next to the tomatoes as Max sat next to her.

            “So which house do you live in?” Sandra asked politely, sipping from her beaker. Petunia looked over at her, and her eyes widened slightly at the beaker in her hand. Sandra blinked innocently and took another sip, waiting for the reply.

            “I, my husband Vernon, and our precious little Dudley live next door in Number Four.” _That rhymed_ , Sandra thought with a blink. She smiled as she scooped some bacon onto her and Max’s plates while Max scooped tomato slices onto their plates.

            “You have a strong looking boy,” Max commented amicably, breaking one of his bacon slices in two with his fork. They shared a look. Number Four was the one that the Doctor had said their child would be taken to in a year. Petunia puffed up proudly at the perceived praise and cooed.

            “My Dudders is _so smart_ ,” she cooed, “he learned how to say ‘no’, yesterday!” Sandra quickly took another sip of her milk to keep from grimacing. There was yet _another_ scone in Dudley’s hand, and he was busy eating like it was the end of the world. Sandra and Max could already tell that the boy was going to be spoiled rotten.

            “How _lovely_ ,” Sandra cooed, imitating Petunia’s earlier verbal abuse of _her_ garden that _the Doctor_ chose to plant for _her_. Yes, there was a little grudge there. The Doctor was like an annoying older brother and best friend to them both, and any bad mouthing him would be curtailed with a vengeance. Call them over-protective, they didn’t care. Max almost choked on his bacon. Sandra subtly stomped on his loafer to get him to shut up. He shut up.

            Petunia didn’t notice any of this, being too busy proudly bragging about ‘her lovely little Diddy-dum’. She left an hour later, leaving no scones (Dudley had eaten them all), no bacon (again, thanks to Dudley, though Sandra and Max were able to eat a few pieces themselves), and most of the tomatoes (thankfully, Dudley wouldn’t even touch those).

            “Every time that awful family comes over, we’re having salad.” Sandra snapped with a scowl. “I need to garden. Pull weeds. _Anything_ to work out my frustration!” She grabbed a pair of gardening gloves that were on the table, kissed Max, and stomped out of the house.

            Max smiled, cleaned the table of the food, and wandered into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

            Max stopped in the hallway, and looked to the left. There were two doors. He blinked. Opening the first door revealed a regular looking bathroom, white and clean looking. _For guests, I guess_ , he thought. He closed that door and opened the next one. He blinked. Glass walls, glass ceiling, TARDIS door. He walked into the glass room and noticed three things. One, there was an easel. Two, there was a glass wall separating the room in half. Three, on the other side of the wall were numerous instruments, as well as a desk with a lot of notebooks. He looked around the side of the room he was in. There was the easel. Next to it was an abundance of different sized canvases, for everything from sketch to oil paint. Next to _those_ (against the wall) was a bookcase full of art supplies, and another bookcase next to that was full of – he pulled a book out and checked its cover – screenplays and regular plays. In the corner was a ‘magic’ set with cards, a fake wand, and even a top hat. Max smiled. He picked up a sketchpad and a pencil and sat in the comfy armchair that was situated in front of the easel. He set the pencil to the paper, and started to sketch.

            Sandra sat on the grass, tore off her shoes, and set the gloves aside in order to bury her fingers in the dirt and breathe in the scent of the earth uninhibited. The pink vine that Petunia had complained a little about draped itself over her shoulders in a comforting manner, and the other plants sent waves of contentment and comfort, relaxing her further.

            “Thank you, friends,” she whispered, flexing her fingers, no, _roots_ in the dirt. Sandra allowed the vine-like plants to curl around her arms as she pulled the parasitic weeds from the ground and lightly tossed them over her shoulder. Looking around the garden finally, she smiled. There was the Moon-slice, blood red leaves and closed blossoms, the Driach, a tree with real copper leaves, and the aptly named Augentum flower, whose blossoms shone the purest silver, and whose leaves _literally_ made the most delicious tea in the universe. Sandra smiled and coaxed a small Augentum into the light, delighting in the small vine of magic she could feel attaching itself to the shy little flower. Letting herself become lost in the music of the plants and thrum of the earth, Sandra started to hum the song of the wind.

            It was a lighthearted and gay song, twisting and pulling teasingly at times, fierce and powerful at others, but mostly it was playful and laughing. As Sandra hummed, the wind began to twist around her, playing with her hair and twisting it into intricate designs. The wind _liked_ when she played its song, mainly because she usually didn’t ask it to do anything. It was free to do as it pleased when she sang. As Sandra felt her worries and anger float away, carried by the lighthearted song of the wind and the earthy songs of her friends, Sandra let her voice dwindle off, until she finally stopped.

            Blinking, she gently sat up straight, asking the plants kindly, but firmly, to let her go. When they released her, she looked around. The whole garden was weeded, all the shyer plants had gained a new confidence, and the wind was happy. Sandra smiled, her good mood from that morning returned in full.

            “That was lovely,” she remarked dreamily to no one in particular, stretching and feeling the kinks in her back work themselves out. Gathering up the discarded weeds, she tossed them into the compost pile, grabbed her boots, and walked back into the house barefoot. Setting her shoes on the floor (as she wanted to remain barefoot a while longer), Sandra noticed an open door at the end of the hallway. Curious, she made her way towards it, and then peeked inside. Wonderland. Also, there was Max curled up in a chair in front of an easel, drawing something. Sandra put her hand to the glass wall that was separating her from the Wonderland part of the room and walked down the center, stopping when she felt a hair thin crack moving her hand farther down, she felt an indentation. Pushing on that indentation, a door quietly swung open. Sandra smiled and ignored Wonderland for just then, choosing instead to meander over to her husband and see what he was up to.

            Leaning on the back of the comfy looking chair, Sandra peered over his shoulder. She blinked. It looked like a family. Her eyes narrowed slightly. There was her, and Max. In between them was a happy looking child who looked nothing like the two of them. On Max’s left stood the Doctor, and on Sandra’s right stood Rose. Everyone was smiling and happy. Behind them was the house, and in front of the house (but still behind them) was the TARDIS. Sandra smiled again. It must’ve been a future that could come to pass, because the only way Max would get lost in a _sketch_ was if a possible future _demanded_ to be drawn. And it couldn’t be just any old possible future, but the most possible one in that moment. Sandra quietly left Max to finish his drawing and entered her Wonderland, closing the door quietly behind her and heading straight to the clarinet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages of the characters may be different than their ages in the actual things (very technical term, that). This is because I am lazy. There is no excuse. Rozu-chan out! (I am never saying that again...)

            A year passed somewhat quietly in that house. The Doctor and Rose made frequent visits, stopping by at least once every other day. Judging by the noticeable lack of aging with Rose, it wasn’t very long for them between visits either, and so it was clear to the Hara’s that the Doctor missed their presence on his adventures. This was good, because they _really_ missed going on adventures with the Doctor. One year, and it was October 31. The Doctor was there, along with Rose, for a small Halloween party. As per usual, Sandra was dressed as Poison Ivy. Max had decided to go as Aragon, the Doctor was a plant-like thing he called a ‘Mimblus Mimbletonia’, and Rose was in a 50’s outfit, complete with a poodle skirt.

            “It’s tomorrow,” The Doctor announced as they settled down in the living room to watch a scary movie (they had bought a television when they realized there wasn’t one in the house).

            “What’s tomorrow?” Sandra asked, fixing her red wig.

            “The day that the boy arrives at that house,” a nod of his head indicated that he meant Number Four. Sandra scowled.

            “That woman is absolutely horrible,” she grouched. “She insults the garden, she insults the color of the house, and she spoils that pain of a child of hers absolutely rotten!”

            “I don’t think ‘absolutely’ should be said that close together,” Max noted absently as the movie started. They were watching something from 2013 called World War Z. Sandra retaliated by punching him on the shoulder. Max wrinkled his nose. On the screen, someone died. The Doctor sighed. Rose grimaced at the blood.

            “Humans are so violent,” Sandra commented.

            “You’re human,” the Doctor pointed out.

            “I know, so I reserve the right to say things like that, ‘cause it’s the truth.” She threw popcorn at the television and booed. Rose giggled and Max smiled. The Doctor snorted.

            “It is the truth in the movies,” he said. “Even humans know that movies are too violent.” Sandra thought about that for a moment.

            “A Wiggly Safari,” she said. Max, Rose, and the Doctor blinked at her. “A Wiggly Safari,” she said again, and then sighed in disappointment when all she received in return were blank looks. “The Wiggles meet Steve Erwin, and they teach people about all the different animals in Australia while singing songs about Cockatoos and finding roses for Dorothy the Dinosaur.” That only received more incredulous looks. Sandra rolled her eyes. “Never mind.” She said. “Tell us more about tomorrow.”

            “Ah…well, he’s going to be dropped off on the doorstep in the middle of the night-“

            “IN NOVEMBER!?” Sandra and Rose shrieked, almost leaping off the seemingly ratty couch. The Doctor’s eyes darkened.

            “Yes,” he just about growled. Max _did_ growl.

            “When they’re gone, we’re taking him.” Max muttered. The Doctor nodded.

            “I think I have the proper calculation to extend the wards to include this one.” He said, taking his sonic from a pocket that was in his fabric pot and examining it for a moment. He nodded. “Yes, yes, all set and ready.” Sandra shot up from the couch and started pacing.

            “Wonderful Queen of plants,” Max said, watching her pace, “you’re going to wear down the floor, do sit.” Sandra sat in his lap and crossed her arms, glaring murderously at the television, which was now showing the hero re-killing some zombies.

            “Why can’t we just deck the people who’re leaving him there?” Rose asked, also scowling, but at the floor. She had stood up as well, but she wasn’t pacing yet. “That’s just all kinds of wrong, that is.” The Doctor nodded.

            “Yes, but the people leaving him there can erase your memory, and I’d rather you keep yours.” He explained. Rose’s scowl deepened, but she stayed silent.

            “Also, I think we shouldn’t show our hand just yet,” Max added, pulling lightly on Sandra’s wig-hair. Sandra plucked at her leaf dress.

            “Are they people we can trust with his safety when he has to go to that school of his?” She asked, looking over at the Doctor. He looked thoughtful.

            “The woman, yes,” he replied after a moment’s thought, “she doesn’t want the boy to go there, if I remember correctly. The old man though, watch out for him, and don’t meet his eye. He can read your mind that way. He’s also manipulative.”

            “How so?” Max asked. “Like, you manipulating us into going on an adventure manipulative, or ‘I know best, follow my lead’ manipulative?”

            “More of the second, less of the first,” the Doctor said, not denying that he was manipulative himself. The old man he was thinking of couldn’t see the trees for the forest, and that was worse than the Doctor. The Doctor, at least, cared about what happened to the people he manipulated, and tried his hardest not to let harm come to them and theirs. The old man didn’t care if families were killed, as long as ‘the greater good’ was upheld.

            “I don’t like it,” Rose mumbled, sitting back down on the couch.

            “I don’t either,” Sandra agreed.

            “That’s life,” Max said with a shrug.

            “I hate humans,” Sandra muttered.

            “You _are_ a human.” The Doctor muttered back.

            “I don’t care, I still hate them.”

            “How can you hate what you are?”

            “Do you hate Time Lords?”

            “…Some of them…”

            “If you can hate some Time Lords, I deserve to be able to hate my own species.”

            “That isn’t the same thing.”

            “Is too.”

            “Is not.”

            “Is too.”

            “Is-“

            “CHILDREN!” Rose shouted, rolling her eyes. Sandra and the Doctor’s mouths clacked shut. “We’ll just wait and see what happens, yeah?” Sandra, Max and the Doctor nodded mutely.

            “Now, I dunno about you three, but this movie is absolute shite, and I’m tired.” Rose added, waving disappointedly at the television.

            “Yeah, it isn’t like the real thing, is it.” Max noted somberly. Sandra sighed.

            “Ah, the exploding muffin incident. How could I forget?” the Doctor shivered. “that was a bad day.” Sandra pouted at that and crossed her arms.

            “It wasn’t _my_ fault!” She complained. Max snorted and pressed his cold nose between her shoulder blades. Sandra yelped. “Okay, okay! So it _was_ my fault!” Max huffed a laugh. “I think my man’s tired too. We might as well head off to the land of nods.” With that, the four walked to the TARDIS (whenever the Doctor would visit for more than a day, Max and Sandra would sleep in the TARDIS until Rose and the Doctor would leave, because they missed it), entering it and then heading to their respective rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

            The day of November first, Sandra, Max, Rose, and The Doctor were sitting in the Sherlock themed kitchen, brooding over their tea.

            “So…” Max broke the silence, “we just… _take_ him from the porch…after they leave?” The Doctor nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

            “That’s how it should work, yes,” he said, “and at that time, I’ll stretch the wards a bit. It will look like he lives in Number Four, when he is actually living here.”

            “And that should keep the conniving old man from taking him and erasing our memories?” Sandra asked, frowning at her Yorkshire Gold blend.

            “Yes,” the Doctor answered.

            “What if…” Rose drummed her fingers on the table. “what if he’s set up a spy in the neighborhood?”

            “They’d be easy to spot,” the Doctor pointed out, “just look for anyone who doesn’t fit the ‘criteria’ for living here.”

            “People who don’t fit in with the ‘apple pie life’,” Sandra mused. “What about that old woman who lives down the street, the one with all the cats? Figgs, I think her name was…”

            “Figg,” Max corrected. “And that’s a good possibility. We’ll have to either make it seem like we babysit him a lot, or we’ll have to get her on our side somehow…” Rose scratched absently at her arm.

            “Does she seem like the kind of person to hate abusers? Or is she just clueless?” Rose asked. Sandra blinked.

            “A mixture of both, I think,” she answered, “whenever we chat, she always somehow turns the topic to her cats.”

            “I don’t know how you can talk to all those gossiping housewives,” Max muttered. “They’re all so boring.”

            “I don’t,” Sandra answered. “I just nod and hum, while on the inside I’m thinking about something interesting, like which piece of music I’ll learn next. I only tune in when they start talking about gardens.” The Doctor laughed.

            “I should have thought as much!” he chortled. There was some more silence.

            “You know,” Max was the one to break the silence this time. He looked over at Sandra. “this whole situation really reminds me of Rapsacoricofalapatorious.” Sandra nodded.

            “It _does_ , doesn’t it.”

            “What _happened_!?” Rose demanded, “you two talk about it all the time, but I still don’t know what _happened_!” Sandra opened her mouth to tell Rose when the doorbell rang. Sandra shrugged and stood up, walking over to the door.

            “I guess the universe just doesn’t want anyone but us to know,” Max chuckled. Rose groaned and let her head fall onto the table top.

            “Oh Petunia,” the three heard Sandra’s sickly sweet voice croon, “how _lovely_. _Do_ come in.” the three sitting at the table made faces at each other, and then quickly composed themselves when Sandra entered with Petunia and Dudley.

            “I don’t believe we’ve met,” the Doctor said with a smile. “I’m John Smith, the one who bought the house for these two irritating love birds.” Max rolled his eyes and Sandra childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

            “You four must be close friends,” Petunia said stiffly, holding Dudley closer to her chest. None noticed the tabby cat poke its head over the windowsill to stare into the house.

            “Oh yes,” Rose said happily, “we’ve known each other _years_.” The Doctor nodded emphatically.

            “Life just wouldn’t be the same without these two not paying attention to my instructions and galivanting off by themselves.” He said, raising an eyebrow at Sandra, who had the decency to blush.

            “We can take care of ourselves,” she said hotly, clearing off a space on the table for Petunia.

            “Madrid,” the Doctor answered with a snort. Sandra’s entire face flushed a hot red, and she stammered, dropping a few papers that were in her hands. Max pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

            “I thought we agreed never to mention Madrid _again_ ,” he muttered, shaking his head. Rose blinked.

            “What happened in Madrid?” she asked curiously. The tabby cat at the window was also curious.

            “It was before you, dear Rose,” Sandra sighed, “and we’re not _ever_ going to mention it again, so don’t bother.” Rose rolled her eyes. The tabby cat sagged a little in disappointment. After a moment of silence, Petunia began regaling a reluctant audience with how her amazing little baby boy was coming along. The tabby cat noted that the four companions didn’t seem too interested in what she had to say, and were instead exchanging looks between themselves in silent communication.

            Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry silently slid off the windowsill, contemplating this new development.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a short chapter. A teaser really ;). There is no Harry right now, but there will be soon.


End file.
